


Don't let go

by StillstandingWriter



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kieren is sad and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillstandingWriter/pseuds/StillstandingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Simon and Kieren start warming up again, Simon has some problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction of in the flesh so I probably didn't get the characters quite right but i hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Now  
Kieren looked through the big window in the door. He looked even paler than usual in the white hospital gown, the white room and inside the bed with the white bed linen. The only thing in the room that spend at least a tad colour where the flowers standing beside the window on the left side of the room on a little table, that Kierens mother brought yesterday. He wasn’t quite ready to go inside again and talking to a Simon who couldn’t hear what he was telling him. 

It all began a few weeks ago when both of them started warming up again. A second rising, just like all the delusional people anticipated, but at the same time not at all how they thought it would go. It wasn’t like the first rising, there were no dead people alive again, trying to eat the brains of the living. No, it was all quiet. A week or something like that after Amys funeral Kieren started feeling the first symptoms, his hands were shaking and the injection of the medicine hurt far more than they used to. Two days later he started feeling and not long after his heart began beating again. He was turning to be alive again. Simon started just a week later but there were complications with his turning. When he started to feel again, and his blood floss again, it went really fast. Kieren noticed the blood on his back first one evening when they were lying in bed, The older undead already asleep. They just laid there, Kieren was deep in his thoughts and drew little circles on Simons back until he noticed his fingertips were wet. Careful he took the shirt off of Simon without waking him or causing him pain. After he had plain sight on the dark haired back, Kieren couldn’t keep a gasp from coming out of his mouth. Simons large scar, that went through his whole back and laid his spine open was bleeding really bad. After that he hasn’t many memories, he could only remember how he woke Simon up and drove him to the Hospital as quick as he could. THe irish man was feeling well given the circumstances when they checked in at first, but after that everything just went from bad to worse in a couple of hours, where he got his feelings back more and more and to the worst in just under a day after the doctors told them they couldn’t do anything besides helping Simon with his pain, the wound was just too big. 

Three days earlier   
“Kieren wake up!” Simon was feeling really bad about himself that he had to wake his Boyfriend up who had probably slept almost nothing in the last week. Kieren sat in a chair next to Simons bed sleeping bent over with his arms resting next to Simons feet. It was really early in the morning, he didn’t knew when exactly but it was so early that even the birds were still sleeping and there was no sound besides the machine that messed his vitals. Kieren woe up startled and immediately though something had happened to Simon, and he was woken up because of that. As fast as he managed Simon laid his now skinny hand on Kierens arm and stopped him from freaking out. With a tired sigh the blond boy settled down again and looked at the older man a questioning look on his face and his big eyes still a bit clouded from sleep but also full of sadness. “Are you not feeling well?” he asked Simon, not being mad at all he was stripped of the little sleep he could get if it meant he could do something for the once so strong man, now just bones and skin. “ No, no. I have to talk to you” “Ok” Kieren was taking a bit back by how serious Simon looked. He hadn’t had that much strength in days and it was nice to see an improvement however small it is. “You have to promise me something.” “Sure, everything” Kieren knew he wouldn’t like what came after that because of how Simons voice sounded, all raspy as if he knew what he was asking of Kieren wasn’t fair to him. “No, you have to promise you will do what i’ll ask of you in a few seconds. No matter what!” “Simon...” he was interrupted. “No, please it’s important to me!” now his voice wasn’t as confident anymore, it sounded more like he was on the brink of tears. “I... I promise!” Before he spoke further, Simon closed his eyes for a second, smiled a little and let out a raspy sigh that sounded like he had held his breath the entire time before Kieren promised him. Maybe he had. He opened his eyes again and picked up his speech where he left it earlier. “When I die, no don’t talk, I know i will, it’s only a question of time.” at this point there were tears rolling down Kierens face and Simon laid his hand on the younger ones cheek. “You won’t do the same thing when Rick first died. You will also not get depressed, you won’t shut yourself from your family. Instead you will find happiness again, fall in love again and live your life to the fullest.” Now they were both crying. Kieren buried his head in Simons cold hand as good as he could and let out heartbreaking sob.”You can’t ask that of me! I love you, there won’t be anyone after you, ever. Please, don’t ask that of me, please!” “ Kieren, I know it’s not fair of me to ask that of you after not only I will leave you but you also lost Amy, but the only thing keeping me going at this point, is knowing you will be happy again.” 

He send him a shaky smile. He had loved to sit up straight and hold his boyfriend and comfort him and tell him everything would be ok again, but his body wasn’t strong anymore and he knew it was all just a big lie. As if Kieren could read his thoughts he stood up bent over and hugged Simon . He clung on him as if he would never let go again. They were in this position for quite some time, just crying and comforting each other in silence, before Simon slid a bit to the left, just enough so Kieren could lie down beside him. After they were both comfortable again, sleep wasn’t waiting for long

Now  
Kieren felt a warm hand on his right shoulder and jumped slightly in astonishment. He looked to his side and saw that it was Simons head doctor. “It’s time!” he told Kieren. The blond boy looked through the window in the door one time before he nodded once, turned around and went in exactly the opposite direction of Simons room. He could hear how the beeping of the machine in the older mans room went faster and suddenly ended with a long beep before stopping fully. A single tear ran out of his left eye when he realized he would never see Simon again, but he just couldn’t bear too see how they stopped the machine keeping him alive. A loud sob escaped his mouth before he slapped his shaking left hand in front of his mouth. His whole body was shaking now and all he wanted in that moment was to sit down cry and never open his eyes again, but he couldn’t. He promised Simon he would find happiness again, and that he would’t shut himself away. So Kieren wen in the direction of the exit. he had to get home and tell his parents of Simon and he had to start planning his funeral. The second funeral in just one month.


End file.
